super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Loud Vs Kick Buttowski
Lynn Loud Vs Kick Buttwoski is a what-if Battle made by NicktoonsUnite16. This battle features two of the greatest sports masters in fictional history, Lynn Loud from The Loud House, and Kick Buttowski from Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, two shows that we’re directed by Chris Savino. Description Nickelodeon Vs Disney. These athletes wants to be the best in every way, but only one can be called no. 1. Who will it be? Interlude (*Cues: DEATH BATTLE! Theme - Invader*) Wiz: Athletes. They are people who want to exceed human limits and take risks that can bring awesome stuff and adrenaline towards everyone. Boomstick: But, these two mastered more than just sports. They mastered martial arts, stunts, and even the art of bravery, courage, and winning. Wiz: Lynn Loud, The Sporty sister of the Loud House. Boomstick: And Kick Buttowski, The Suburban Daredevil who loves stunts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lynn Loud (*Cues: The Loud House | Extended Official Opening Theme Song | Nick*) Wiz: Michigan, this place is peaceful, quiet, a good place to relax. That is if you’re living in Royal Woods. Boomstick: Yeah, because if you lived there you’d Have to deal with the crazy, rowdy, and LOUDEST house in the neighbourhood. The Loud House. ''' Wiz: The Loud family has the most biggest number of kids in all of Nickelodeon history. They have 11 kids. One who’s a comic lover, one who’s a little stupid, and one who is Louder than the rest. '''Boomstick: But, you haven’t met the sportiest of the family, Lynn Loud Jr. Wiz: Lynn is the fifth-oldest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father. She inherits not just her father’s name, but also a love for sports, stunts and... Boomstick: Dutch Ovens! lets out a big fart from under the covers and laughs. Lincoln: "Ugh! Lynn!" Lynn: the covers over Lincoln. "DUTCH OVEN!" as Lincoln cries in distress over the gas she let out; sets him free as he breathes heavily. Boomstick: This tomboy loved sports from when she was just a baby. I think she might even be strong enough to lift your mother Wiz. Wiz: Hey! Now that’s not... Boomstick: According to the Nickelodeon Website, ''“Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slapshot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!” '' (*Cues: The Loud House Music: Lincoln Loud, the Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Dares and sports aside, Lynn is an athlete and her exact goal is to become one so she can achieve fame, honour, glory, and compete in the Olympics. Boomstick: However, in a big family like hers she tends to fight with her siblings, but mostly Lincoln. She constantly bullies him to be stronger and less nerdier like Wiz. Wiz: Hey! I’m not a big nerd like Lincoln. And I only read comics because it’s for research for Death Battle. Boomstick: Whatever you say Wiz. Wiz: And she has many sports on her plate, like Basketball, Tennis, Baseball, Badminton, Surfing, Roller derby, biking, Soccer, Football and even hackysack. Boomstick: She even plays board games like Chess, Checkers, Snakes and Ladders, and even a beauty pageant game. So I know what you thinking about, does she have weapons with her sports? Yes. Wiz: Lynn’s arsenel mostly include a baseball bat, a basketball, boxing gloves, hockey sticks, weights, shuttle cocks, a tennis racket, tennis balls, soccer balls, baseballs, footballs, other sports balls you can think off and her fists. Boomstick: Lynn also has her bicycle, it was a hand-me-down from her sister Lori, who passed it to Leni, who passed it to Luna, then passed it to Luan who turned it into a unicycle, and then she passed it to Lynn. This bike allows her to do biking, do awesome stunt tricks, and also outrace her family van which the Family called, Vanzilla. A combination of a van and Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Wiz: Lynn is also a martial artist. She mastered every martial arts style like Batman such arts include Kung fu, jujitsu, karate, taekwondo, Luche Libre, kickboxing, normal boxing, judo, and hapkido. She has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. She can handle beatings from all her siblings, lift over heavy objects with ease and run at 18 mph. A normal human can run up to 15 mph, so this makes Lynn one of the most physically strong and fastest person in the world. And Lynn also has one more move up her sporty sleeve, one she made herself. notices Lynn standing in a strange pose. Lincoln: "What are you doing?" Lynn: Lincoln's shirt over his face "SURPRISE MIME ATTACK! I invented that one myself." Boomstick: She is super athletic, acrobatic, flexible and very durable. She can take many punches from her siblings when they fight in a cloud and... Wait! Was that an eyeball? That’s awesome. Wiz: Boomstick! That’s disgusting. Well Lynn can certainly take the pain and even endure it. She has been ran over by Fifteen 30 pound football players and all she got was a broken ankle, I mean a normal person should also get their legs, arms, fingers, and even their stomachs crushed. (*Cues: The Loud House | 'Turn It Up Loud' Official Music Video | Nick*) Boomstick: But not Lynn and when it can‘t get any better yet, she also has a superhero alter-ego named Strong Suit. ''' Wiz: As one of Ace Savvy (Lincoln Loud)’s sidekicks, she faced many enemies with Ace and the gang like Wild Card Willy, a gas monster, and a garbage monster. Strong Suit can lift 15-tons more, beat enemies by head butting them, run at least 21 mph, and use her weights disks as a frisbee, and a shield. '''Boomstick: Just like Captain America, a super soldier. Can she also see faster like Cap and Deathstroke? Wiz: Sadly, yes she can. Lynn has accomplish a lot of feats throughout the series. She has won in all the board games in the Loud House, won 4 trophies, outraced her Family van in a bicycle, helped Lincoln train for a football match, punched the wall hard enough to make a deep crack, lifted a 10-Ton dumpster and throw it and she teamed-up with her brother and defeated The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Ninja Steel Power Rangers, The Game Shakers, Phoebe and Max Thunderman, Kid Danger, Spongebob Squarepants, and Timmy Turner in multiple Nickelodeon games. Boomstick: Lynn is definitely an awesome athlete, too bad like all superstars she has a huge ego problem an ego that even surpasses Tony Stark’s ego and alcoholic drinking problem. Due to her being superstitious Lincoln was locked outside for being “bad luck” , refused her friend Margo too go to the bathroom until they win a game and even gave her siblings a hard time after losing in a board game. Wiz: Lynn is a winner, but I would’nt say she’s a good winner. She doesn’t accept defeat, she blames others or throw tantrums and she always gloats after winning inadvertently hurting other‘s feelings. So all in all, Lynn is a sore loser. She’s also selfish, rude, childish, and immature. Boomstick: She‘s also quick to anger and that rage can make her do a lot of reckless decisions, and mistakes. Plus, she can turn down her tomboyish attitude for her brother due to his relationship with a girl named Ronnie Anne Santiago but all sisters do like that to their brother. Wiz: And despite her flaws, mistakes, and attitude Lynn is an athlete who is ready to win every sport out there. Lynn: "You know, I'm noticing a complete lack of balls in this room." makes a discomforted face at that remark. "No Soccer balls, no footballs, no baseballs, no balls. Good thing I brought my own!" sports balls out of her pillow case onto the floor. Kick Buttowski (*Cues: Kick Buttowski Theme Song*) Wiz: There are the brave, there are the bold and then there are the awesome. In the Disney Universe are some of the greatest heroes you‘ll love. But, none compares too a daredevil who is ready to take the world by storm. (Kick finishes getting dressed and opens the garage door doing his famous pose) Gunther: (in megaphone) Ladies and gentlemen, behold the world's greatest daredevil: Kick Buttowski! (garage door drops on Kick) Kick! Kick, are you ok?. Kick: (hurt) It's just pain Gunther. Intermission Lynn Loud Vs Kick Buttowski intermission card 1.jpeg Lynn Loud Vs Kick Buttowski intermission card 2.jpeg Lynn Loud Vs Kick Buttowski intermission card 3.jpeg Wiz: Alright, The combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a Sports Battle! Battle In a playground we see Lyn Loud “playing” with other kids tackling them with her ball, she went to the four square corner where Kick was driving with his bike ready to take the ace. Suddenly Lyn threw her football at the wheel knocking him into the air landing on his face. Kick was shocked but he threw her football back whacking her head Kick ran to the ace square and did a victory pose, Lyn angered smacked Kick’s Head who parried and used his skateboard to smack into her face. Results Next Time Category:Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:NicktoonsUnite16 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:'Athletes' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption